An Affair to Remember
by Usalover
Summary: Alternative ending of episode 3x22.


**_Hi everyone I know it's been a while since my last post ..I'm gonna continue my rewriting of gg episodes .This time is S3 ep 22 turn, the thing we all hate about this episode is the finale ..I'm gonna change it into a happy ending for our Otp !_**

Blair stood on the observation deck of the Empire State Building ..it was 7 o' clock sharp. and still no sign of Chuck.

He had said that she had to be there before 7.01 because otherwise he would have closed his heart to her forever. She knew she had said to him that she wouldn't have been there, but in the end she had followed her heart and went. But now she was worried because he still hadn't shown up. She decided to call Serena for advice.

"Hey B, is everything alright ? You were in such a rush at the hospital before ".

"Hey S, yes..I mean I don't know..I was in a rush because yesterday Chuck gave me a deadline..I Had to be here at the top of the Empire State Building at 7.00 clock sharp..because this was the last chance of saving our relationship , at the moment I told him I wasn't going to show up, but then I thought about it and ..you know me..I followed my heart and went here ..but now it's 7.10 and he's not here ..I don't know what to think ..I hope it's not one of his games because I don't need this kind of thing now , I need him to show me he's really sorry and he's ready to treat me the way I deserve to be treated!".

"B, calm down, I saw Chuck at the Empire this morning and he seemed very determined to make things right this time..! I'm sure he's going to show up any minute now !".

In that very moment Blair spotted Chuck not so far from where she was standing "S, He's here, I have to go " "Aww B I knew it! I hope you two will work everything out , good luck! Call me later"

"I will bye S" . As she hit the end button for the all , she noticed Chuck had spotted her too and was coming towards her, her favourite peonies in hand .

When he was facing her he said "Blair , you came " .He said that like it was the most surprising thing in the world, he was too happy to say anything else..she looked so beautiful in that green coat and her hair were loose so her curls fell perfectly on her shoulders the way he liked them.

"And..you're ten minutes late Chuck..after YOU told me to be here at 7.00 o clock ...Do you have any excuse for this huge delay ?" She said with that bitchy tone he loved so much.

"I apologise but I actually have a good excuse this time..I had to withdraw something very special for you on my way here " Chuck said and she noticed he was being damn serious.

She was now very curious to know what this gift was. "And what would this special thing be ?"She asked him .

He took both her hands in his and said to her "I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you..I know I can't take it back but I wanna try and make it up to you .even if it takes me the rest of my life..Then he reached into his pocket and he pulled out a little HW velvet box .

"Blair, will you do me the honour of becoming my fiancée and then wife ? I know it's a big step for us and that you want to finish college first and become a powerful woman , but you're it for me and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with another woman that is not you ! So, take this as a long engagement that later will lead us to be husband and wife.

Blair was speechless , she didn't expect this , she knew he maybe did a big gesture , but not this big ! She loved him even more in that moment if possible , but she realised she hadn't answered his question yet.

Chuck noticed Blair was watching him speechless but saying nothing so he said ,"Blair please..say something .." And he looked at her with a hope she never saw before in his eyes.

"Yes..Yes of course I Will Chuck"! She said and then jumped into his arms and kissed him , He scooped her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed again.

He took her face into his hands and said "I love you so much Blair, thank you for making me the happiest man on earth !".

She melted at those words ,coming from the man she loved most , so she kissed him again and said "I love you too Chuck! I always will!" "Me too Blair , me too ".


End file.
